Black Sapphire
by xxMaplestar
Summary: When a kittypet who had everything she ever wanted becomes curious about the forest, she doesn't know what will be waiting for her. !Full summary inside! Rated T for safety. Please R&R!
1. Allegiances

**Summary: **Sapphire was living a kittypet's dream, and was very happy while doing so. But when she is captured by a ShadowClan patrol, everything changes. She is forced to leave her soft kittypet life when curiosity takes over her, and often wonders if she had chosen the right path. Soon, a mystery prophecy is brought to the attention of her best friend, the medicine cat apprentice, and it might involve her. Will Sapphire face her destiny? Or cower while watching loved ones die?

**Sorry about the messed up summary before! I changed it around a little, and I promise it won't happen again '**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or any of the ideas in Warriors (but how awesome would that be??)!**

**Alle****giances**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader **

_Rosestar_- pale orange tabby she-cat with pinkish ears and nose

**Deputy**

_Desertsun_- flame-colored tom with black stripes (Apprentice, Tigerpaw)

**Medicine Cat**

_Silentnight_- black she-cat with dark green eyes (Apprentice, Swanpaw)

**Warriors**

_Mountainwhisker_- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Apprentice, Darkpaw)

_Robincrest_- redish tom with brown chest and white tail tip

_Tallleaf_- brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

_Dawnflower__-_ pale brown she-cat with white paws

_Moonsong__- _white she-cat with striking amber eyes (Apprentice, Shiningpaw)

_Oceaneyes_- dark gray tom with green-blue eyes the color of the sea

_Fallenheart_- dark brown tabby tom (Apprentice, Shreddedpaw)

_White__fang_- pale gray she-cat with abnormally sharp fangs (Apprentice, Lilypaw)

_Jaguartail__- _golden tom with brown spots and amber eyes

_Midnightsun__- _black she-cat with golden yellow eyes

**Apprentices**

_Lilypaw_- light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

_Shiningpaw__-_ long-furred orange tom with white chest, muzzle, paws, and belly

_Shreddedpaw__-_ dark brown tom born with a chip in his left ear

_Dark__paw_- dark gray tabby tom with brownish/amber eyes

_Swanpaw__-_ beautiful white she-cat with clear blue eyes

_Tiger__paw__-_ dark orange tabby tom with moss green eyes

**Queens**

_Cloudmist__-_ pale gray she-cat with cloudy blue eyes, mother of Fallenheart's kits: Skykit (light gray she-cat), Maplekit (pale brown she-cat)

_Fireeyes__- _ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes almost the color of fire, mother of Dessertsun's kit: Gingerkit (ginger she-cat with pale brown speckles)

**Elders**

_Spiritsoul_- wise, pale gray she-cat with darker stripes, moss green eyes

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader**

_Talonstar_- very dark brown tabby tom with white toes

**Deputy**

_Hazeleyes_- tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

**Medicine Cat**

_Goldenfeather_- golden brown tabby she-cat (Apprentice, Frostpaw)

**Warriors**

_Nightpelt_- black tom with white chest and tail tip

_Sparrowtail_- orange tom with darker stripes

_Forestclaw__-_ light brown tom with dark green eyes (Appprentice, Tulippaw)

_Pineneedle_- dark brown tabby she-cat (Apprentice, Stonepaw)

_Creamfur__-_ cream-colored long-furred she-cat

_Ravenflight__-_ black tom with amber eyes and one white paw (Apprentice, Spottedpaw)

_Jaggedfang__-_ gray tom with one chipped fang

_Blackdiamond__- black she-cat with __yellow__ eyes_

**Queens**

_Crystalstream_- white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye, mother of Ravenflight's kits: Ashkit, Featherkit, Thornkit

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader**

_Runningstar_- pale brown tabby tom

**Deputy**

_Patchfur_- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Medicine Cat**

_Silverwing_- brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and chest (Apprentice, Flamepaw)

**Warriors**

_Foxtail_- redish tom with white muzzle

_Heatherstep_- brown tabby she-cat (Apprentice, Reedpaw)

_Graycloud_- dark gray tom

_Emeraldfrost__- _pale gray she-cat with green eyes

_Dust__storm__- _dark gray long-furred tom with blue eyes (Apprentice, Leopardpaw)

_Settingsun__- _orange tabby tom with white chest, muzzle, underbelly and paws (Apprentice, Mosspaw)

**Queens**

_Graceheart__-_ very dark gray tabby she-cat, mother of Runningstar's kits: Deerkit, Pebblekit

**Elders**

_Ivoryflower__- _gray she-cat with amber eyes

_Opaltail__-_blind white she-cat with blue eyes

**RIVERCLAN**

**Leader**

_Fountainstar_- black she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy**

_Swifttalon__- _dark brown tabby tom (Apprentice, Treepaw)

**Medicine Cat**

_Morningstep_- pale gray tabby she-cat (Apprentice, Aurorapaw)

**Warriors**

_Reedfeather__- _brown tom with white paws and tail tip

_Blazingfire_- flame-colored tom (Apprentice, Fernpaw)

_Speckledpelt__- _white she-cat with brown and black patches

_Angelcloud__- _black and white she-cat

_Tigertail__- _dark orange tabby tom with amber eyes (Apprentice, Hawkpaw)

_Adderfang__-_ dark brown tom with green eyes

_Willowbranch_- pale brown tabby she-cat

**Queens**

_Meadowberry__- _orange tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Adderfang's kits: Coralkit, Daisykit, Darkkit

_Cloudheart__- _pale gray she-cat with gray/blue eyes

**Elders**

_Honeywhisker__- _golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes


	2. Prologue

**I really thought that this was a good idea for a story, and I hope that you all like it! Please review!**

**Prologue**

_The sunlight filtered through a clear wall and hit the glossy fur __of __a black she-cat. The she-cat blinked sleep out of her eyes and gazed outside. She purred with delight and thought of how lucky she was. She had the perf__ect life living with her __Twoleg__. It__ w__as__ very kind to her and loved her to death. She knew that if anything __ever were to happen to her, it__ would be crushed. Pushing t__he thought out of her head, she got to her paws, stretched, and went to get something to eat._

_Her small claws tapped against the cold floor as she went over to her food bowl. __Her mouth was soon filled with the small, dry pellets that she was usually fed. They didn't have much flavor, but it was all she had. And once you got used to it, it wasn't that bad._

_With her belly full, she went back to where she was resting and peered out the window. A golden, spotted figure caught her eye and she then saw a cat dart under a bush. What was it doing here? She lowered her belly fur to the ground on the ledge she was on and watched as the cat walked across the grass. It looked straight at the window, but didn't seem to notice her. Breathing a sigh of relief, the she-cat looked on._

_She could then hear a muffled yowl so soft that she had to strain her ears to hear it. There must be another cat outside. At the sound of the voice, the spotted tom flicked his ears and hopped the fence, leaving the black she-cat to stare at the empty yard.__ She was brought back into reality by a shrill voice she noticed as her __Twoleg's__. Pouncing down from the ledge, the she-cat went to greet it._

_The __Twoleg's__ pelt was red today, and its feet were white. The black she-cat rubbed up against its leg, and it bent down to pet her head. The __Twoleg__ had two huge, black things next to it, and they looked heavy. The expression on the __Twoleg's__ face looked a bit sad, but then bright__ened as it plucked the she-cat __off the ground to give her a hug. It said something in __Twoleg__ gibberish and __then put the she-cat __down.She__ mewed softly and wondered why her __Twoleg__ was so sad. Then it smiled at her and pushed open a part of the wall, revealing an opening through which it walked. It glanced over its shoulder, blinked once, and was out, carrying the two black things in its paws. __Suddnely__ feeling lonely, the black she-cat went back to the ledge she had been on, hoping to see the golden cat again._

_The next day, her __Twoleg__ didn't return, so she sat by the __clear wall again__waiting for__ the cat to return. She had waited all day, until __finally,__ she saw a light-colored blur out of the corner of her eye. It was dark outside, and she couldn't really make out the figure, but she was curious to see what it was. She ran to the place where her __Twoleg__ had left the day before and saw the familiar black pelt of the cat door that __it__ had installed__. She didn't use it often, so it__ felt weird when she slipped outside into the real world. She went out back and reached the yard where the cat should be._

_When she got there, she didn't see it. In fact, she didn't see anything. But she did smell something.__ Following the scent, she was lead to the fence. Never in her life had she been beyond the fence, and she had heard stories about forest cats living back there. She assumed they were all just stories, but she was __never too sure. She stared at the fence for some time, but then her c__uriosity got the best of her. Gat__hering up all of her courage, she hopped on top of the fence, and then disappeared behind it._

**Please tell me if you like it! If I get five reviews (at least) then I will continue the story **


	3. Forest

**I know I haven't got 5 reviews, but I'll continue the story anyway—it's been a while XD**

**Chapter One:****Forest**

The black she-cat looked around with her dark blue eyes and automatically regretted what she had done. She had come this far for nothing though, and she had to face her fears. What if the forests cats weren't that bad? Maybe they were… friendly? Hoping she was right, the black cat followed the strange scent onward.

She followed the scent to her right and the trees' leaves soon turned to pine needles. There was a different scent now than she had been following earlier. The moon rose higher in the sky which was now dotted with white specks. Even with fear surging through her, the cat still didn't turn back. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Hey! You!" The she-cat flicked her head from one side to the other, trying to see where the noise was coming from. Then, she felt a heavy load bring her to the ground. She spit dirt out of her mouth as she struggled for air.

"What are you doing on our territory, you worthless piece of ThunderClan dung?" the cat growled.

"ThunderClan?" the black she-cat managed to choke. "What?"

"Don't play mousebrained!" the tom on top of her spat. "What are you doing here?" Not wanting to fight back, the black she-cat let herself go limp.

"I just went out of my Twoleg nest to see what was out here," she explained. "I didn't mean to trespass."

"Psh," the cat muttered. "Right." There was another voice, and the she-cat's heart began to pound.

"Sparrowtail!" the voice meowed. It was a she-cat.

"What?" the tom snapped.

"Get off that poor thing," the she-cat ordered. Hissing, the tom got off reluctantly. The black cat blinked gratefully, happy that she was relieved of the weight. But then her heart dropped again as the tortoiseshell she-cat glared at her.

"What's your name and what are you doing here?" she demanded. The black gulped and answered.

"Sapphire," she mewed. "And… I came here because I just wanted to… see around I guess." She hung her head slightly and glanced up. The she-cat was looking at her with her eyes narrowed. They gleamed menacingly in the moonlight.

"Come with us," she finally said. The tom looked at her in alarm.

"_What?_" he practically yelled. "You're going to take a spy back to the Clan?"

"She seems harmless," the she-cat replied. "Besides, she smells of kittypet more than ThunderClan." She flicked her tail, beckoning Sapphire to follow her. The tom went along as well, his ears flattened against the side of his head and her neck fur on end. _What did I get myself into? _Sapphire thought sadly.

They finally reached a clearing that smelled strongly of cat. _How many are there?_ Sapphire followed the she-cat until they reached a fallen tree. The she-cat held up her tail and said, "Stop", before going into the hollow log. The orange tom beside her stayed behind and glared at Sapphire. His muscles were tensed, as if he was going to attack. The she-cat then came back, followed by a dark brown tom. Sapphire eyes immediately flicked to his white front toes, but when he came and stood almost nose to nose with her, she looked up quickly.

"So you're the kittypet?" he growled. _Are all forest cats so nasty? _

"Yes," was the only thing Sapphire could think to say. He looked her up and down, and a shiver went up her spine. His green gaze burned into her fur, and she was forced to look down.

"Blue eyes on a black cat?" he asked no one in particular. "That's unusual. I've never seen anything like that before." He flicked his tail and the tortoiseshell she-cat came padding over to them. She halted beside him and waited patiently until he spoke.

"We'll hold the ceremony at sunhigh tomorrow," he meowed. "Until then, show her to the apprentice's den." The tortoiseshell looked at him with shock. The orange tom's neck fur bristled and he let out a hiss.

"You're going to let her in the Clan?" he growled.

"Don't speak to your leader like that!" the brown tom shot back. "And yes."

"Why?" the tom asked, as if ignoring what the brown tom had just said.

"We could do with another apprentice," the brown cat answered, his eyes gleaming. What was he up to? "Now get some sleep." He turned to Sapphire who looked up with surprise. "Don't wake up too late tomorrow either." The brown tom nodded his head and Sapphire nodded back. He turned away and went back to the hollow log, in which he disappeared. The tortoiseshell turned to Sapphire and let out a faint sigh.

"I guess I should show you then," she meowed. She motioned with her tail for her to follow, and the orange tom crept away slowly, disappearing in the shadows of a bush. Sapphire followed the she-cat to an indent in the ground, sheltered by a fanned out bush. In the hole, a few cats were sleeping. They looked about the same age as her.

"Good night," the tortoiseshell whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping cats. Sapphire blinked and whispered back, and then sat on the edge of the indent. She didn't bother to circle at all, not wanting to make herself too comfortable. Then she closed her eyes. _I guess this is my new home now._


	4. ShadowClan

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Now I have 5, LOL.**

**Chapter Two: ****ShadowClan**

Sapphire woke the next morning to find a paw prodding at her side. It took her a few moments to realize where she was before she opened her eyes. She saw a completely black cat standing over her with yellow eyes. Sapphire blinked once and the cat said in a soothing voice:

"It's time to go now." She didn't say anything else, and walked out from under the bush. Sapphire looked around her to see no one else. So she hopped out of the pit and dashed into the main clearing. She was overwhelmed by how many cats were there. The black cat was sitting with her back to her, and the tortoiseshell and the orange cat were sitting side by side on the opposite side. Sapphire picked a place among edge of the cats and sat down. She noticed that the dark brown cat from the day before was about to speak.

"We've come here today to honor a new apprentice," he meowed. Every cat glanced around. Sapphire heard one she-cat say:

"But there aren't any kits old enough to be apprenticed!"

"Ah, that's what you think," the brown tom said with a wink. "Sapphire, please step forward." Sapphire blinked in shock. Why did he want her to step forward? What was an apprentice? Was this really happening? Many thoughts raced around in her head as she made her way to the front. As soon as she got there, many cats began to discuss amongst themselves. The brown tom silenced them with a flick of his tail.

"Last night, while Hazeleyes and Sparrowtail were on patrol"—he motioned to the tortoiseshell and the orange cat—"They came across this kittypet. I have a feeling that she will make a great warrior, and so I invited her to the Clan. So now…" He turned to Sapphire.

"Sapphire, from this day until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Sapphirepaw." Cries broke out in the clearing, but then died down when they got no reaction from their leader. "Sparrowtail?" The orange tom's eyes widened, as if he knew what was to come next. "You will be her mentor." He lowered his ears slightly but then walked over to Sapphirepaw. He touched her nose and her ears hot warm with embarrassment. When no one commented or said anything, she guessed that it was a normal thing to do out in the forest.

"I am Talonstar," the brown tom meowed. "Welcome to ShadowClan."

There was a silence—one that Sapphirepaw wished would go away. It seemed to stretch out forever, until finally, the black cat that had come to get her earlier started to call out Sapphirepaw's new name.

"Sapphirepaw, Sapphire!" she began to chant. The cats of the Clan looked around and then the voice grew louder. It began with that black cat, and then spread to another light brown tabby she-cat, to a dark gray tom and then to the rest of the Clan. It was the best feeling in the forest that Sapphirepaw had ever felt. He cries soon died down, and Sapphirepaw noticed that she was smiling.

Once the meeting was over, Sparrowtail told her, "We'll start your training tomorrow. Until then, you can familiarize with the camp and stuff. But don't get too comfortable," he added in a low growl. He walked away to the bush he had gone to the night before, leaving Sapphirepaw to stand alone as cats bustled around in the clearing. She wondered if she should follow him, but decided not to. Then, the pale tabby she-cat came up to her.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "My name is Spottedpaw. Want me to show you around?"

"Hi," Sapphirepaw mewed shyly. "I guess you c—" A black tom walked over to them and interrupted her. He looked at them with bright amber eyes. He prodded at the ground with his black and white front paws.

"I think it's better if a more experience warrior shows her around," he meowed. "Like, maybe Blackdiamond." He shrugged. As is on cue, the black she-cat with yellow eyes joined the three cats.

"Someone say my name?" she asked, glancing at Spottedpaw and the black tom.

"Want to show Sapphirepaw around?" the tom informed her. The black she-cat cast her yellow gaze on Sapphirepaw, sending a flow of emotion through the air and almost knocking her over.

"I can't right now, Ravelflight," she said quickly, and dashed to the medicine cat den. Sapphirepaw blinked. What did she do?

"Alright…," Ravenflight muttered. "I'll show you around th—"

"Please, can I?" Spottedpaw asked, bouncing on her paws. "Please?" The black tom sighed.

"Fine," he meowed flatly. "If you need any help, I'll be in the warriors den. And don't go in the forest."

"Got it!" the tabby purred happily. "Thanks!" The black tom went under the bush which Sparrowtail had gone through and when his black tail tip, disappeared, Spottedpaw turned to Sapphirepaw.

"Okay, so now it's my responsibility to give you a tour," she said.

"Right," Sapphirepaw meowed finally.

"Like Talonstar told you earlier," Spottepaw began, "this is ShadowClan camp. There are three other Clans in the forest—ThunderClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. I'm sure that Sparrowtail will explain borders a bit better later. For now, c'mon." She flicked her tail and led Sapphirepaw to the dip in the ground that they had slept in the last night.

"This is the apprentice's den," Spottedpaw told her. "We'll sleep here tonight—and every other night. Want me to introduce you to the other apprentices now, or later?"

"Later I guess," Sapphirepaw replied.

"'Kay, so follow me." The next place they went was the medicine cat den as Spottedpaw had said. It was made of a few big rocks formed together in a semi-circle, covered with a canopy of twigs and pine needles. It smelled strongly of herbs. After that, they went to a hole in the ground, deeper then the apprentice's den. Sapphirepaw could scent milk coming from the entrance, and she was soon told that it was for nursing queens and her kits. The almost last place they visited was called the warriors den, which was just a thick bush with a few pebbles near the entrance. Finally, they went to the elder's den, a tree hollowed out at the bottom so that cats could fit in it. Spottedpaw said that no cats were occupying it at the moment, but a cat named Creamfur should be going there soon.

"And that over there is Talonstar's den," she finished, pointing her nose towards the hollow log that lay horizontally across the front of the clearing. "Tomorrow, your mentor will probably take you on a tour of ShadowClan territory. And like I said before, he'll tell you about borders, too. Now… I'll show you the apprentices of the Clan—they'll just like us, and they train with their mentors, too." Spottedpaw bounded up to medicine cat den and peeked in.

"Hey, Frostpaw!" she called. Sapphirepaw walked over when she signaled with her tail to come in. In front of them sat a silver-gray tabby tom.

"This is my brother, Frostpaw," Spottedpaw purred. Frostpaw dipped his head and Sapphirepaw did the same.

"I'm Sapphirepaw," she mewed. It felt weird saying it. That really was her name, and sat that moment, she realized that she really was a Clan cat.


End file.
